Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to wireless docking centers for wireless devices.
Description of Related Art
Wireless docking centers, which are also referred to as docking centers, wireless docking stations, docking stations, or docks, may be used to wirelessly connect wireless devices to various peripheral devices, including monitors, keyboards, mice, printers, scanners, cameras, etc. Wireless docking centers may be used by wireless devices (or wireless dockees) such as computers (e.g., laptop computers, netbook computers, tablet computers, etc.), cellular phones (including smartphones), personal digital assistants (PDAs), internet appliances, gaming consoles, e-readers, etc.
In some cases, a wireless docking center may be able to communicate with peripherals using a number of peripheral function protocols (PFPs) known to the wireless docking center.